Revenge
by Amethystia
Summary: Sirius and Remus get a bit of revenge. Involves a small snippet from the MPPW era.


A/N: It started off nice, and I lost the inspiration somehow. *sniffle* I think it sucks, but ah well, no use in just letting it sit on my harddrive. Sirius and Remus are my fave HP characters, I think.  
Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns the characters, of course. I like to use them for my sordid amusement.  
Summary: Sirius and Remus get a little revenge. Involves a small snippet from the MPPW era.  
PG just because I feel it should be =P  
  
  
~Revenge~  
By: Amethystia  
  
Setting: The Past  
  
"Wh--What?" stammered Remus as he was awaken with violent shaking from Sirius and James.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius started, "We know you're tired and all from last night, but we think we've put the finishing touches on the map."  
  
Remus stared from Sirius, James, and then to Peter. "What map?" he demanded in a groggy sort of tone.  
  
"*The* map," replied James, as if that were to clear up the confusion. But it did for Remus.  
  
"OH! Well, let's see it then," said Remus as he sat up, full of anticipation.  
  
"No, not here," murmurred James, "let's go to the kitchen; we can get a bite to eat and look it over."  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded after surveying the dormitory for any eavesdroppers. With James's invisibility cloak enveloping them for extra precaution, they slowly pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady open. Much to their relief, she was asleep, so she did not protest.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, they were greeted by house-elves offering them a variety of food. They accepted it as Sirius pulled the map out from his back pocket.  
  
Remus smirked at the map. It was detailed with all kinds of secret tunnels that they were convinced not even Filch knew of. "Excellent," Remus whispered, "I never thought we'd acutally finish it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setting: The Past  
  
It was a bright, glorius day outside. Not a cloud in sight, and even if there was, that wouldn't have stopped the day's memorable event. The weather reflected how everyone felt. It was a long time coming...James and Lily's wedding.  
  
Friends and family of theirs were gathered around in the elegant yard. James and Lily were in the middle of exchanging vows. Remus beamed at them from the front row of seats with Peter next to him. Sirius stood nervously by James with the obvious postion of 'Best Man.' Both Remus and Sirius were reflecting on how this all came about when their thoughts were broken.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," announced a pudgy clergy member. And with that, their vows were locked.  
  
After the ceremony, Lily announced that she was pregnant, further adding to the merriment of the occassion. Everyone sent off sparks from their wands, danced, and congratulated the happy couple. No one ever knew that it'd be until death that they'd part indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setting: The Present  
  
"Some of the finer points of your wretched lives," snarled Voldemort with Peter at his side. His comments were directed at Sirius and Remus, who were facing him for what they hoped to be the last time...either way it might end up. He had somehow forced them to re-lived scenes from their past, possibly as a diversion.  
  
Blows were thrown as well as sparks, hexes, charms, spells, and various curses from both parties. Peter was obviously weak, and he went down within the first set of blasts.  
  
"Finally," Sirius breathed, "The stupid snitch gets what he deserves." There was such a hatred in Sirius and Remus's eyes. How could there not be? After all Voldemort did to everyone, after Peter betrayed Lily and James, after Voldemort killed them...  
  
They soon launched a full-out assault on Voldemort, but not much seemed to phase him. It wasn't until Remus finally shouted, "Imperio!" that they seemed to get the upper hand. Sirius then quickly ran over and delivered a few blows to Voldemort's head, as Remus kicked Peter closer to Voldemort. It felt so good for the both of them. They could almost taste the agony of their enemies.  
  
Sirius shot a quick glance at Remus, who was shaking violently, a few sparks emmitting from the tip of his wand. Remus shot the same glance back at Sirius but smirked as he did so.  
  
"Together then?" Remus questioned as he raised his wand.  
  
"Together," Sirius replied with a broad grin, a nod, and with his wand hand raising.  
  
Slowly, with their wands pointed at Voldemort and Peter, they began to mutter the encantum for The Killing Curse.  
  
A/N: Short, simple, and sucky. heh 


End file.
